This pilot project will examine the hypothesis that severe injury adversely influences antigen-specific T helper cell activity, with subsequent increases in the susceptibility of injured patients to develop severe infections and/or systemic inflammatory response syndrome (SIRS). The PI will determine whether the pattern of cytokine production changes after severe injury within a given individual, correlate the cytokine profiles observed with in vivo recall antigen -specific skin tests, & correlate immunologic profiles with clinical course. Fourteen evaluable patients have been entered into the study, and the investigator is evaluating the results. She plans to modify the testing and submit the project as part of the Trauma Center Research grant renewal.